Her Love Didn't Last
by Archosy
Summary: She didn't care anymore.She didn't care about anything, or anyone, she just wanted to get out.Never had she felt so much pain at once and it was all caused by someone who she used to call her enemy.Everyone said her love wouldn't last..and they were right


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy this. It's really sad from my opinion. Okay not THAT sad but a little sad. Please read and Review!

_Tap, Tap, Tap_ . The rain outside beating against the windows was the only sound there was. There was no sound of birds, laughing, whispering or anything as Hermione walked down the corridor. She had a broad smile on her face as she thought of the night before. Last night was something Hermione would remember forever for the rest of her life. Last night, she lost her innocence to the one person she truly loved; Draco Malfoy.

They were celebrating early because tomorrow they were going to be graduating from Hogwarts. And they just did, an hour or so ago. Draco had told her to meet him at the room of requirement after the reception and that was where she was headed.

In 6th year, the two were paired up in Potions to brew veritaserum and use it on each other after calling a truce. It was shortly after Ron had broken up with Hermione and she wasn't coping with it very well.

One thing led to another and they started dating thanks to the veritaserum. Each had learned that the other was not what they seemed; that they were just hiding their true selves from each other.

Draco was not just the arrogant spoiled Slytherin and Hermione wasn't just a nosy bushy haired bookworm of Gryffindor. Yes everyone knew this and that they both had normal lives, but apparently it took them a little longer to realise it about each other. She remembered the day Draco had asked her out, it was just a day after Ron had dumped her.

_Hermione sat there in the bathroom crying after class had let out. How could Ron have dumped her? After all they had been through, he just went running back to that Lavender! Well he could stay there and be her 'Won-Won' for all she cared..._

_A creaking noise made Hermione quickly turn around and try to wipe away her tears. The door was open and staring at her was Draco Malfoy._

_"Malfoy what are you doing in the girls lavatory?" Hermione asked still trying to stop crying but found it useless._

_"I came here to talk to Myrtle about something." Draco admitted walking towards her._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked._

_"You wouldn't care." she said looking at the floor._

_"How do you know if I would or not?" he asked and she looked up at him finally._

_Her mascara was smeared and her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't even start wearing makeup until Ron had asked her out._

_"Is it still about Weasley?" he asked placing his hands in his pockets and she looked up and nodded._

_"He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him anyway." he said avoiding her gaze._

_"Oh then might you tell me who does deserve me then?" she asked standing up beside him and he looked at her._

_"Me." he said and his lips came crashing down on hers._

_"Wait Draco, I don't want to get hurt again." she said pulling away from him looking back at the floor._

_"I won't hurt you." he said and she looked back at him._

_"Promise?" she asked and he nodded._

_"Promise." and she smiled and jumped back into his arms._

It all started from there and eventually led up to now. They had been dating for a year now despite people's threats to break up their relationship. There was only two people that supported there relationship and that was Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny didn't really care about Malfoy that much considering that she didn't really know him and Pansy the same about Hermione. Pansy had been Draco's friend since they were little so she didn't want their friendship to be ruined over this so she tried to get used to it.

Unfortunately, Harry and Ron didn't feel the same way that Ginny and Pansy did.

_"Hermione just listen, he doesn't care about you! He just wants to get information out of you about Harry and send it to You know who!" came Ron's voice in the Gryffindor common room._

_"How dare you! You're the one to talk! Why don't you go and let Lavender suck your face off!" she said with tears streaming down her face as Ron glared at her and walked off._

_"Hermione, you know this relationship isn't going to last. He's just going to hurt you." Harry said before turning around and walking over to where Ron was._

_"It will last! You're wrong! He promised me! He said we'd be together forever!" she said before running out of the portrait hole._

Her, Harry and Ron hadn't spoken since. How many times she had been told it wouldn't last was too many to count. Everyone predicted this to happen but they were going to prove them wrong. They had been shunned by their houses and friends (besides Ginny and Pansy of course) since then.

Stopping, Hermione finally got to the room of requirement where she was supposed to meet Draco. After walking back and forth three times, she seen the door and walked into it.

Her books dropped to the floor. There in front of her was Draco Malfoy laying down on a bed that was meant for Hermione and him. Only instead of it being Hermione, it was Pansy Parkinson straddling him half naked. Hermione couldn't help it as a sob escaped her and Draco and Pansy jumped up with a regretful look on their faces.

"Hermione!"

"You promised..." she said in barely a whisper and took off out in the corridor.

Draco quickly put his clothes back on and ran out after her as fast as he could. Being more athletic than her, he caught up to her easily and found her crying outside the bathroom where they had first got together.

"Hermione I can explain this." he started but she stood up and looked at him flabbergasted but still angrily.

"You can explain! You can explain how you were being straddled by Pansy half naked on a bed when you knew we were supposed to be meeting there at that moment!" she shouted as the tears streamed down her face.

"Yes I-"

"I don't care what you have to say!" she shouted and he looked at her.

There was so much hurt in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"But Hermione-"

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt me!"

"And I meant it! But this-"

"Don't even say it. I can't believe they were right! I disagreed with Harry and Ron! They said it wouldn't last! Hell everyone did but I didn't listen to them! I believed you when you told me you loved me!" she shouted.

"I do love you!" he said and she shook her head.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't have been off shagging Pansy!" she shouted.

"I had to! I had no choice!" he said.

"Didn't last night mean anything to you!" she asked crying more now.

"Of course it did!" he shouted.

"I don't believe you anymore. But know this Draco Malfoy, I loved you with all my heart and you ripped it out and smashed it on the floor. I told you I couldn't live without you last night and I meant it. I hope your happy." she said before she ran off as fast as she could.

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything, or anyone, she just wanted to get out. Never had she felt so much pain at once and it was all caused by someone who she used to call her enemy.

No matter how tired she was, or how many looks she seen from the other students as she passed through the corridors, she didn't stop running until she reached her destination and went in without any hesitation. It was only moments before she could feel the effect.

The darkness engulfed her. She wouldn't be here much longer. There was a voice inside she heard in her head that kept saying _go on..let go.._

And so she did.

Draco had been running all around the castle and had found no trace of Hermione. She wasn't in any of the lavatories, classrooms, the Great Hall, or the library. He'd asked Dumbledore but he hadn't seen her all day.

Finally he ran outside and looked around the grounds, no luck. He ran to the Black Lake and started calling her but walked off a few moments later. But he didn't look clearly enough to see a small brunette figure floating around in the water.

Everyone said her love wouldn't last...and they were right...


End file.
